Painting Flowers
by Ohio Is For Lovers
Summary: "His face is white as the snow on the ground, his hair as red as the flames he starts. His eyes are ever changing, and he speaks with two voices." After Alice leaves, the Hatter goes to the Red Queens side and turns evil, and it is up to Alice to stop him


Alice's eyes opened slowly, as she woke, watching the soft light of the sun paint her bedroom walls with beautiful colors, lightening up the room and making it glow.

There was a noise outside, and her mother hurried in, her arms filled with dresses that she threw on Alice's bed, and scolded her daughter to get up. "The party's today, and I want you presentable!" she snapped, hurrying out again, leaving Alice to dress.

Alice picked up a blue dress, made identically to the one she had worn to her 'engagement' party, and put that on, as her sister smoothed her blonde hair as best she could. "Why is Mother going to the party?" she asked Margaret.

"To apologize to the Ascots," came the reply. "You really shouldn't have spoken to them like that, you know. It was dreadfully rude for you to turn down Hamish's proposal."

"But I don't want to marry Hamish!" cried Alice plaintively. "I hope Mother isn't thinking of engaging us again."

"I think you made your feelings quite clear on that matter," replied Margaret drily, fixing her sister's dress. "There. You look okay now."

"Thank you, Margaret," said Alice gratefully, and then left the room, hurrying down the stairs to where Mrs. Kingsleigh waited.

"Alice! Alice, dear, are you ready?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good." Mrs. Kingsleigh said. "Into the carriage, then, hurry up."

Alice sighed, and went out to the carriage, where the horses breath came out in puffs of cold air, and the ice was sparkling. Alice got into the carriage, and a light blue butterfly fluttered gently in, landing by her shoulder. "Hello, Absolem." Alice said happily to the butterfly. "We're going back to the Ascots!"

"Why so happy?" came the butterfly's slow drawl. "I thought you disliked them."

"Yes, but the Rabbit Hole is there." Alice explained. "I can't wait to get back, and see everyone."

"Indeed." the butterfly replied, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

XxX

"Alice!" cried Lady Ascot as the carriage came to a halt. "My dear, how was your voyage?"

"Uneventful," replied Alice as politely as possible, climbing down from the carriage. "Is my mother-"

"Yes, yes, she's over there," said the lady carelessly. "Run off and play now, will you? I think I see the Kanton's carriage coming!"

Sighing, Alice moved off, trying to avoid the crowds, and attempting in vain to remember the way to the Rabbit Hole.

Absolem came and landed on her shoulder again. "Someone's coming," he whispered, and Alice turned to see a pretty girl with black hair approaching her. Alice moved to brush Absolem off her shoulder, in case the girl wondered at the seemingly tame butterfly, but the girl caught Alice's hand at the wrist.

"Don't hurt him." she said softly, and very gently scooped Absolem off Alice's shoulder, putting him on the grass.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Sarine Black," replied Sarine. "I'm Lady Kanton's niece. You?"

"Alice Kingsleigh."

"It's nice to meet you." the girls grey eyes seemed to drill through Alice. "The voyage was fun, I trust?"

"Um.. yes."

"I went on a voyage once," the girl said slightly dreamily. "It was so fun! We-"

"I couldn't be more interested," replied Alice hurriedly. "But you really must excuse me, I have to go." She walked off as quickly as possible, glancing back to see the girl looking after her questioningly, her white skin- glowing?

Alice continued to hurry through the garden, winding through the trees, and stopped only when she saw an indistinct shape dodging behind a tree. "McTwisp?"she called hesitantly, running after him, concentrating so carefully on his little white shape she didn't even notice where she was, until she fell into a large rabbit hole.

She was falling. Down, down, down, through the earth. Around her, different objects flew at her face, and she could hear pianos playing bizarre tunes. She screamed, her hands reaching out, struggling to slow her descent, but still she fell, spinning head over heels, as she shot down. How far had she fallen? Why should she be scared? After all, she'd done this twice before.

Now paintings floated towards her, each one depicting a different friend she'd left behind. The first, a white albino rabbit, with a pink eyes and a pocketwatch.

The second was twins, bald and squat, identical, with big eyes and wearing a chain each, one reading Dee, the other Dum.

Next, in rapid succession, was a rabid hare, with greying fur and long ears, a small mouse carrying a needle of a sword, and a beautiful woman, almost glowing, as white as Alice herself, and with long white hair and dark lips.

Alice's long blonde hair flew around her face, blinding her momentarily several times.

A beautiful blue butterfly, Absolem, flew near Alice's face as the paintings fell away, waving it's antennae, and landing momentarily on her shoulder before flying off again. Alice plummeted past chairs floating in the air, which arranged themselves in a large, cunning grin, and then, just as she was about to hit the ground...


End file.
